


Da-tea-ng (or: Maybe luck is on Hongjoong's side)

by sh1pper_trash



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blink and you'll miss woosan, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, bubble tea shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1pper_trash/pseuds/sh1pper_trash
Summary: A fic where Yeosang is sure he met his true love, Hongjoong is his best friend and a bubble tea shop is an important place in their relationships.





	Da-tea-ng (or: Maybe luck is on Hongjoong's side)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written and I've thought of it at like 1AM so don't expect something revolutionary. I tried.

"I've just met the most beautiful human being, like, ever," Yeosang said excitedly just as he kicked Hongjoong's apartment door open. 

"Isn't that the exact same thing you said when you met Wooyoung?" 

"First, it's not the same thing, and second, I told you before to not remind me of the Wooyoung case."

Hongjoong sighed. When something happened to Yeosang or when he met someone, Hongjoong was the first one to know, since the whole being best friends thing. 

"So, where did you meet?" he asked because he knew he'd hear about it anyway, better to sound at least a bit interested in the matter.

"So I was skateboarding through the park and I got thirsty, because of the summer heat you know, so I decided to give a try to the new bubble tea place they opened a few weeks ago. So I went in and there he was, standing behind the counter, looking ethereal, a blonde man I know under the name 'Seonghwa', whom fell in love with at the first sight. So I went to the counter to order and he smiled at me, I almost died at that moment, and he was so nice and polite, I swear hyung, he's the one."

"Yeah, I swear hyung, he's the one," Hongjoong mocked his best friend, "Shall I once again remind you of the Wooyoung case?" 

"No Hongjoong-hyung, don't. It's really different!" Yeosang exclaimed, "Laugh all you want, but I'm dragging you along to the shop tomorrow whether you like it or not, and you're going to witness how I ask him for his number, and then a few years later you can also be a witness on our wedding. Maybe I'll even make you my best man if you're lucky." 

"Sure, sure, you're his one and only true love and you're gonna marry each other and raise five kids together while I live next door to you alone with eight cats, I get it." Hongjoong said, accepting defeat and inevitable fate of meeting Yeosang's self-labeled future husband, "I know I have no other choice but to meet him tomorrow, so now, you wanna play some video games?"

"Do you even have to ask, hyung?" Yeosang replied and chuckled softly.

As Yeosang promised, the next day he took Hongjoong skateboarding with him to the park, dragging him to the bubble tea place as well. 

"Do I look good?" Yeosang asked Hongjoong while fixing his hair for like the hundredth time in the past three minutes. 

"If he's your true love, why would he care about your appearence?" Hongjoong sarcastically commented.

"Oh shut up." Yeosang replied annoyed and opened the door to the shop. 

Yeosang didn't give Hongjoong a detailed description of his 'true love' so he didn't really know who to look for, but first place where to look for a bartender was the counter, so he looked that way. A pretty damn good looking man was standing behind it. Hongjoong didn't have a type, but if he did, it would be him. The man was very handsome, about his and Yeosang's age, so he might be the person of Yeosang's interest. Hongjoong didn't pay that much attention to Yeosang's story from yesterday, but didn't he mention the man of his dreams was blonde? That would mean the man behind the counter isn't Yeosang's 'future husband', but someone Hongjoong could make a move on. Or not, because he definitely won't have the courage to even flirt with a gorgeous human being like him. With his luck, that definitely isn't on his side, he would only embarrass himself.

"So where's your future boyfriend, Yeosang-ah?" Hongjoong asked and look towards Yeosang, who he noticed looked kind of dissapointed. "Seeing the look on your face I'm guessing he's not here?" Yeosang just shook his head. 

"Don't worry, maybe it's just not his shift today," Hongjoong tried to cheer up his best friend. He looked around the place when his eyes landed on the pretty bartender from before. He was serving some customers, smiling at them. Damn, he even had beautiful smile. If Yeosang's dream man is as pretty as Yeosang says, does that mean this shop only employs beautiful men? Hongjoong didn't have any idea where this thought came from so instead of more thinking about the pretty bartender, he focused his attention on his dongsaeng again.

"Since we're here, how about we at least order something before they throw us out for just standing here doing nothing, huh?" he asked.

"Sounds like an okay idea, I guess." Yeosang said and the two of them walked towards the counter.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?" The bartender asked and smiled as soon as he noticed them in front of him. From closer look he looked even prettier, Hongjoong thought. He was really tall, he had nice, lean body, pretty face and dark hair with blue and purple streaks in them. Hongjoong was so stunned with the man's beauty that Yeosang had to be the first one to speak.

"Good afternoon to you too, I'll have mango, lichi with apple jelly," Yeosang said, "and my friend will have the same only with strawberry jelly." 

"Okay, now, can I get your names?" the bartender whose nametag said 'Mingi' asked. 

"The name's Yeosang, and my shy hyung's name's Hongjoong." Yeosang answered for the both of them since Hongjoong still wasn't able to say a word.

"Alright, you can find a table to sit at or you can just wait here for the orders, I'll get them to you in a minute." They thanked him and walked away from the counter, heading towards a free table in the back.

"Hyung, why did you become so shy all of a sudden? Do you perhaps, fancy the new bartender? He's not really my type, because, Seonghwa, but he's not that bad," Yeosang teased his best friend. Hongjoong was just about to reply, when Yeosang saw something in the direction he was looking at and his smile froze.

"Oh my, it's Wooyoung. With...a new friend?" Yeosang said. Hongjoong looked in the direction Yeosang was looking and spotted Wooyoung with a man with dark hair with red streaks in them. And then they started kissing. 

"A new boyfriend seems like a better term, doesn't it?" Hongjoong sassily remarked. Yeosang sent him a death glare, but turned to Wooyoung's direction once again.

"Oh my god, he's turning this way. I need to go. Pay for my drink as well, will you?" Yeosang said, put a 5,000₩ banknote on the table and simply left. Hongjoong was looking in the direction of his best friend's departure for a few seconds when someone next to him cleared his throat. 

"I see that your friend left you. Mind me asking why?" he said. Hongjoong looked at him and saw it's the pretty bartender from before, Mingi, his nametag said. Hongjoong stared at the man for a while, eyed him from head to toes. Only then he remembered the bartender asked him a question.

"Uh, I don't mind." quite shy Hongjoong replied, "The thing is, you see the two guys there?" he pointed at the direction of Wooyoung and his boyfriend, "the grey haired guy is his ex, you know, kind of an awkward situation." Mingi nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling of running into an ex-boyfriend." Mingi casually said and chuckled lightly and Hongjoong swore his heart skipped a beat, which was caused by the bartender's cuteness and the fact that he's also gay. Or just also into men. "Anyways I got your orders here, but I don't know how about your friend's, you want some company perhaps?" Mingi continued. Maybe luck was on Hongjoong's side.

"Sure, but doesn't it keep you from your work?" Hongjoong asked. He really wanted Mingi's company, but he didn't want to be the reason of someone firing the man, because of not doing his job.

"I'm pretty sure Jongho can handle it for a while," Mingi said and smiled again. "My name's Mingi, but I'm pretty sure you've already read that on my nametag when you were checking me out." Hongjoong's face reddened a bit as he was feeling embarassed by the fact that Mingi noticed. He just wanted to run away far from this place just like Yeosang did. 

"I-I didn't, I wasn't-" he stuttered.

"It's alright man, I'm aware that I'm attractive," Mingi said with a smug smile. "And you're not so bad yourself Hongjoong-ssi." At that moment, Hongjoong's face reddened a bit more. 

"You're cute," Mingi continued and sat down in front of Hongjoong. "So, what force of nature brought you here? Was it fate?" 

"No fate or force of nature, just Yeosang." Hongjoong replied when he was feeling more confident in himself. "He was here yesterday? I think? He said he 'fell in love with the most beautiful human being he ever saw' and it was one of the bartenders here. So he wanted to show him to me and dragged me here. But the man isn't here today so he was kind of dissapointed and when the whole 'running into an ex-boyfriend' thing happened he just ran away. And he told me I'm going to witness him ask for the guy's number. Guess not." 

"That's a shame. May I ask the name of the bartender? Maybe I know him."

"I think he said his name was Soonghwan or something? I didn't really pay attention to his story, you know how best friends are." Hongjoong confessed.

"Seonghwa-hyung, I know him. Sorry to tell you the bad news but yesterday was actually his last day here, his job was just part-time and I'm actually here instead of him," Mingi said, "but I have an idea how to help your friend out."

"And what is that?" Hongjoong said with interest in his voice. He wanted what's best for his dongsaeng. He knew that if Yeosang found out he might not meet his 'true love' again, he'd be crushed. His best friend might have met the man only yesterday, but if he really fell in love with him, he'd be heartbroken. He seemed so excited about this Seonghwa, so as a good friend, Hongjoong had to help him if possible.

"I could maybe arrange a date for Yeosang with Seonghwa-hyung. He's a nice hyung it wouldn't be that hard," Mingi said and gave Hongjoong a confident smile. "But it isn't free, I would need something in return."

"Something in return like what?"

"How about we make a deal. I arrange said date for your friend, but you have to go on a date with me in return. What do you say about it?" Mingi asked Hongjoong, still smiling confidently. Hongjoong didn't really have to think twice about this. 

"Deal," he agreed, because why wouldn't he? It benefits both him and his best friend. He likes Mingi, Yeosang likes this Seonghwa, it's like the best thing that could happen to him.

"Well, this was lovely, but I need to head back to work," Mingi said as he stood up, "I'm gonna have to ask you for 8,000₩ for the drinks and your number for the dates." 

"Right, I'll write you my number on a paper and I'll go pay to the counter." Hongjoong answered and smiled at Mingi. Mingi flashed him another smile and walked away. Hongjoong sat there for a while still overthinking whether this whole day was just a dream or not. He fished out a paper and his wallet from his bag. He neatly wrote his name and his phone number on the paper, stood up and walked towards the counter with Mingi behind it. 

"Here you go," Hongjoong said when he gave Mingi the money and the paper with his number on it. 

"Thank you very much Hongjoong-ssi, I'm serious about the deal just so you know. Have a nice day!" Mingi said to him with a smile. 

"You too," Hongjoong replied, smiled at Mingi as well and left the bubble tea shop. He stepped on his skateboard and headed home while being deep in his thoughts. Maybe luck really was on his side today.


End file.
